Kirby becomes a robot
Plot After seven centuries, Kirby has finally saved up enough to buy the Roboizer. The Roboizer is an invention made by Dr. Robot that turns living things into robots. At school, Kirby shows it to Mrs. AMP. Mrs. AMP asks where he got that, and Kirby says he got it at the dollar store for a dollar. He tells her about it, and proceeds to use it. However, he accidentaly presses the Self Destruct button. Good thing he bought two. Kirby then accidentaly turns the music on and activates the turrets. After pressing every button on the machine, Kirby asks Miss Robot to help him. Miss Robot says that only one of the machines actually came with the button to turn you into a robot. Miss Robot uses her sensors to detect how many miles away it is, before saying it's two feet away from Kirby. Guess what, the only machine that can turn you into a robot was the machine that self destructed. Miss Robot agrees to add the Robot Turning Button on Kirbys other machine for a million bucks. Miss Robot proceeds to add 50 more buttons on the machine. After cycling through all 50 buttons and going through 17 "fire drills," Kirby finally becomes a robot. Mrs. AMP starts her lesson, but Kirby's gone. Kirby entered the Robot Rumble, a robot fighting competition. Mrs. AMP "borrows" the school bus, as her car is "missing" and goes to the Robot Rumble. In the Robot Rumble, Kirby is about to fight. Round 1 is Kirby VS Metal Man. Kirby uses the Metal Blade and beats him. Round 2 is Kirby VS Mr. Robot 2.0. (A Darth Vader wannabe) Kirby takes Mr. Robot 2.0.'s lightsaber and stabs Mr. Robot 2.0. with it. Round 3 is Kirby VS Mettaton. Kirby tells Mettaton he's almost out of batteries, and should charge. This fools Mettaton and Kirby defeats Mettaton easily. Round 4 is Kirby VS Miss Robot 4.0., the last opponet. Kirby hits her in the Pen1$, and Miss Robot 4.0. explodes. Then he goes back to school using Mrs. AMP's car. Mrs. AMP is informed Kirby just left. Back at the school, Kirby is curious what would happen if Miss Robot went in the Roboizer. Miss Robot says there is a cycle. Depending on what object is put in the Roboizer, it will transform into whatever's next into the cycle. Miss Robot goes in the machine and turns into a basketball, as that's the next thing in the cycle. Kirby then cycles through everything and turns Miss Robot back to normal. Kirby goes outside to see what the school will turn into. After growing the machine, the school is turned into a bomb! Kirby then changes it again to a drug store. Mrs. AMP scolds Kirby for doing this. Kirby then decides to change the TNT Factory. The TNT Factory is now a black hole, and sucks in the drug store, and Kirby, Mrs. AMP, and Miss Robot. Inside the black hole, Miss Robot is glad she brought water. However, Mrs. AMP takes it and tries to change it, as Miss Robot would explode with the water. However, Kirby spills the water on the machine, and it explodes. Miss Robot says she has a solution to that, and she shits out another machine. Kirby tries to change the void using the machine. Now the characters are in hell. After cycling through all the locations ever, they are back in the real world, and Kirby and the school are turned back into normal. Zee End. Category:Stories